


On va dire que t'es ma nièce

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [16]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Bravery, Children, Demonic Possession, Drabble Collection, Gen, Illnesses, siri deserved better
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour Siri !1ère vignette : Des symptômes bizarres.2ème : Sa vie à l'envers.3ème : On va dire que t'es ma nièce.4ème : Avoir peur mais le faire quand même.
Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270283





	1. Mais à part ça, ça allait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas très brillant tout ça](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157099) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des symptômes bizarres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais à part ça, ça allait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Siri McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "sickness & health" d'après HalfAMoon>'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à l'épisode 17  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Siri avait toujours faim, plus qu’il n’était normal pour une enfant en pleine croissance. Elle pouvait parfois se gaver jusqu’à se rendre malade, mais n’avait pas à côté de problèmes de santé traditionnellement associés. Pas de diabète, pas de surpoids, pas de parasite détectable, pas de trouble psychologique particulier…  
Elle piquait pourtant parfois crises étranges, qui n’avaient pas de facteur déclencheur identifiable, que rien ne semblait y lier, et que son père soignait avec un médicament encore plus étrange. Simple placebo ? Elle ne se posait pas de question : tant que ça la calmait…


	2. Sa vie à l'envers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'elle connaît vraiment - ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa vie à l'envers  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Siri McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #19.02, " _unfamiliar_ " pour FFFC  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Siri se réveille dans un endroit inconnu. Il fait bon, le lit est bien trop grand pour elle et plus confortable que ce dont elle a l'habitude. Elle regarde sans vraiment le voir un mur de briques blanches. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à sa chambre à l'internet. Même l'odeur est différente de ce qu'elle attendait, mais c'est quand même une qu'elle connaît et apprécie. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus bizarres.   
Elle jette un œil à sa robe d'uniforme avec ses froufrous toute fripée d'avoir dormi dedans et sait qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à la porter. 

Elle se souvient. Richard l'a amenée là, chez Papa. Et Papa n'est plus là. Papa ne sera plus jamais là. Richard est grand, brun, beau, musclé, maladroit mais bienveillant, il dit qu'il est un ami de Papa et c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui le lui rappelle et elle lui fait immédiatement confiance : qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre ?

Tout au club lui rappelle Papa, elle s'attend à le voir dans chaque coin. Elle connaît déjà l'endroit, elle y est déjà venue plusieurs fois, il y a très longtemps, assez pour qu'elle ne se rappelle plus les détails des occasions, mais qu'elle s'y retrouve avec le lieu et sache qu'elle l'a déjà visité. Papa et elle n'ont plus vécu ensemble depuis des années ; il lui rendait visite seulement pour des occasions spéciales et ça la rendait heureuse, mais il ne l'a pas vraiment élevée.   
Il était... vraiment aimé de ses amis, de ses élèves. Eux, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés avant mais ça saute aux yeux. Ils sont une partie de sa vie séparée d'elle, qu'elle découvre seulement maintenant. Elle l'aimait sans condition ; peut-être qu'elle était trop confiante, trop naïve encore et qu'elle ne pouvait pas réaliser qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.


	3. On va dire que t'es ma nièce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur elle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On va dire que t'es ma nièce  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages :** Siri McKenzie, Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #19.0, =>" _influence_ " pour fffc">   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à l'épisode 9 peut-être  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 345

Siri était une gentille petite fille, couvée par un papa protecteur ses premières années, puis confiée aux bons soins d'une institution privée huppée. Elle s'y fit rapidement des amies chères de ses camarades de chambrée ; il y avait là des règles strictes mais elle reçut en contrepartie une éducation solide et le personnel était aussi attentif que possible aux besoins des petites élèves. Tant qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité, protégée par son père et des tas de secrets, tout allait bien.   
Au prix de quelques mensonges et oublis elle restait une petite fille ordinaire. Jusqu'à ce son père ne puisse plus la garder et que le pensionnat et son apparente sécurité soit réduits en cendres... 

Tout partit en vrille et il ne resta qu'un certain Richard Aldana pour s'interposer. Grossier, abrasif, mais néanmoins bien intentionné. Siri était trop jeune, trop confiante pour mettre en question ses raisons de lui venir en aide et combien était lié uniquement à sa loyauté envers Dave mais rien de plus.   
Au club de boxe tout le monde l'apprécia vite et elle appréciait tout le monde. Joufflu tout spécialement se mettait en quatre pour la mettre à l'aise. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'elle le prenne lui comme modèle, mais non, elle s'était déjà attachée à Aldana puisqu'il avait été le premier à l'aider quand elle en avait tellement besoin, même si juste après il avait tenté de s'en dédouaner complètement, avant de finalement céder pour de bon.   
Grand, beau et ténébreux et avec la confiance de son père, elle le trouvait intéressant et voulait naïvement qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait. 

Du coup elle commença à imiter son comportement, sa façon de parler, elle absorba son vocabulaire. Quel gâchis, d'après son oncle qui voyait d'un bien mauvais œil la grossièreté d'Aldana.  
Ouais, ben si ça ne lui plaisait pas il n'avait qu'à se manifester dès qu'il avait appris la mort de Dave et tenu son rôle de famille ; c'est trop tard maintenant. Siri s'est attachée à son nouveau papa de substitution et ne changera plus d'avis !


	4. Et le faire quand même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et le faire quand même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Siri McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #19.21 "bravery" pour FFFC  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 25-26  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

On dit que le courage ça n’est pas de ne jamais avoir peur, c’est d’oser faire ce qui est juste, ce qui est nécessaire, même si on a peur. C’est être conscient des risques et des enjeux et d’agir quand même.   
Siri n’a jamais vraiment eu le choix. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait faire d’autre sinon, s’asseoir dans un coin et attendre de mourir ? Depuis que l’idée s’est faite que personne ne pourrait la soigner… 

Richard s’est battu pendant des mois en se raccrochant à un faux espoir. Avant d’avoir ça dans sa vie, il s’était comporté comme un abruti, ne réfléchissant jamais bien loin à ses actions. Il a beaucoup appris en acceptant de s’occuper d’elle.   
Elle l’aime bien. Elle l’aime beaucoup. C’est dommage que ça n’ait pas marché.   
Oui elle a peur de se faire manger par Chorum. Mais elle ne veut pas que Richard meure pour rien. 

Si elle doit disparaître, autant que lui puisse rentrer chez lui et reprendre sa vie normale, hein ?  
Ça sera mieux comme ça. Et elle pensera à lui jusqu’au dernier moment.


End file.
